A Different Life
by Lady Clare Boleyn
Summary: What if Erik had a different beginning in life, Would he still have been the Phantom of the Opera? Would he still have the same fate as before. Come into the life of Erik as a child.


**Chapter one: The Demon Baby**

"Madame keep pushing" called the midwife to me. The pain had not ended for almost 10 hours. I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. "Just one more push my lady and then you'll get to see you beautiful baby." Oh how I wanted to see my little Charles Jr, he will be just like his father. After another 10 agonizing minutes my baby finally entered the world, but he didn't cry. He was silent.

"Is my baby alright?" I asked in panic.

"Your little boy is fine my lady" replied the midwife. Once both myself and the baby were clean, I finally got to hold my baby. "My lady, it might not be what you expected."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The midwife didn't reply but merely handed me the baby. It was covered from head to toe. I pulled back the blanket to find a horrific sight. My baby was deformed, a freak. I looked at the midwife. "Are you sure this is my baby?" I hissed "This can't be my baby. It's deformed, weird, a freak."

"It is yours my lady." I looked back at the baby and I knew this horrid thing couldn't have my husbands name, Charles was a name for a normal baby, not a freak baby.

"The baby's name is Erik" I said. The midwife nodded her head and went to go and write the birth certificate. "Wait" I said before she could leave "I want all the young women in my household here now and don't go and write that certificate yet." She nodded her before going of to do my bidding. Not 20 minutes later my room was filled with the young ladies of the house. "I have called you here for I need one of you to do a special job for me. All the women how haven't got children may leave." About half the group left the room. "Anyone who has no children under the age of 10 may leave." Yet again half of the group left. This left only 5 women left. "Now I would like to know how many children you have, how old they are and how far away you live from here?" I questioned.

"Olivia" said the firsts woman "I have 1 child who is 7 and I live just around the corner from here,"

"Thank you" I replied "But you can leave. Next."

"Rachel" said the next woman "I have 3 who are 5, 7, and 9 and I live 3 streets away from here."

"You may go to."

"Penelope. I have 2 children who are 3 and 5, I also live at the outskirts of town."

"You can stay" I replied with a smile. She would be perfect to take the demon child from me. I wouldn't have to see if very often. "Next."

"Willow. 5 children who are 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. I also live on the outskirts of town."

"You may leave."

"Maria" said the last maid "I have 6 children who are 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7."

"And where do you live?" I asked. Oh how I hoped she lived far away from here. I would be rid of this problem for good.

"I live an 5 miles from here my lady" said Maria.

"Penelope you may leave" I hissed. Penelope hurried out the door and I was left with the demon baby and Maria. "How old are you Marie?"

"I'm 25 my lady" she replied.

"And your husband how old and what is his job?"

"Gustave is 35 and he works in an opera house as a play writer" she replied "Madame please don't find me rude but what is this all about? I have much work to do and I wish to finish on time so I can make it home before dark."

"Oh this won't last much longer" I replied "Who looks after the children while your at work?"

"We live with my parents on a farm so they look after them until I get home at noon" she replied.

"You are perfect for the job I need you to do" I said with a huge grin "Come here." She hesitantly walked forward before she reached the side of the bed. "I need you to take my baby and look after it."

"But why madame?" she questioned with a shocked look on her face.

"How about I show you?" I asked and she nodded her head in reply. I turned the baby in my arms to face her, there was a gasp of shock. "I can't have this child live with me. It is cursed and a demon."

"So because of that your just going to get rid of him" she snapped "He's only a baby it's not his fault he was born like this."

"So will you take him?" I asked.

"I will but I want clothes, nappy's, milk and everything else I need to look after the baby" she said, I nodded my head in agreement, "I also want my wages for the next 3 months now and I want to resign from my job here."

"Done" I replied with a smile. Before to long Marie and the demon baby were off. But before she left the room she turn to me.

"What is the babies name?" she asked.

"Erik" I replied. Without another word she was gone and so was the demon baby. I was free and now I could start a fresh. Things were looking up now. I had no one to worry about but myself.

...

**A/N: Okay this is my new story about Erik if he had had a different life. Would have still turned out the same way as he was in Phantom of the Opera. Thanks for your time. And please Review I need all the feed back I can get so I can make an awesome story.**


End file.
